


We've come home

by Johannes (ifnotherewhere)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifnotherewhere/pseuds/Johannes
Summary: Когда-то, много лет назад, они, кажется, примерно в этом же месте прятались от назойливых людей, которым постоянно что-то было нужно. Правда, их было не двое, а четверо, и от осознания этого Роджер и Брайан вздохнули.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 9





	We've come home

**Author's Note:**

> Перенёс сие со своего Фикбука. В работе есть отсылки к песне Some Day One Day.

Роджер Меддоуз-Тейлор знал, что предпоказ фильма, над которым множество людей трудилось не покладая рук на протяжении нескольких лет, будет воистину грандиозным. Однако он и предположить не мог, что _настолько_.

Новый стадион Уэмбли был полон, и каждый, кто находился там, жаждал узреть результат многочисленных переписок сценария и пересъёмок. Кто-то был настроен скептически, кто-то — оптимистически. Тем не менее всеобщее вожделение будто висело в воздухе и передавалось прибывавшим, которым, казалось, не было конца. Роджер глазами пробегался по однообразным макушкам, всматривался в лица, пытаясь угадать настрой того или иного человека, дабы скрасить время перед, собственно, показом картины.

Вся съёмочная группа жутко волновалась, хотя и пыталась это скрыть за улыбками и шутками. Роджер то и дело поглядывал на Брайана, постоянно включавшего камеру на телефоне и фотографировавшего происходящее. Годы идут, ничего не меняется. Роджер еле заметно улыбнулся нагрянувшим ностальгическим мыслям, но тут же оказался втянут в безумно важный спор Лолы и Тайгер и отвлёкся.

Брайан не мог не заметить взгляды Роджера на себе, его подрагивающие переплетённые меж собой пальцы и нервно закусанную губу. Как же, волнуется больше, чем все вместе взятые актёры. И сам Брайан волновался не меньше, ведь это как-никак именно _их_ история, в частности того самого человека, который — Брайан знал наверняка — сейчас смотрел на них с небес и хихикал, поглаживая слепленного из облака кота и с наслаждением потягивая какое-нибудь местное пиво. Длинная история, пусть и умещённая в какой-то там фильм длинной в два с лишним часа и до таких же размеров перевранная, недосказанная. Люди, посмотревшие фильм и не знакомые доселе с группой, будут оценивать именно то, что увидят за это ничтожное время, а уж что там правда и неправда — потом разберутся. Главное — заинтересовать. Но получится ли в итоге?

***

Мэй нехотя оторвался от разговора с самим собой — вернее, c Гвилимом Ли — и, толкнув Роджера, сквозь длинные коридоры побрёл в более тихое место. Тейлор, расценив толчок в плечо как приглашение, поплёлся следом. Коридоры привели их на свежий воздух. Когда-то, много лет назад, они, кажется, примерно в этом же месте прятались от назойливых людей, которым постоянно что-то было нужно. Правда, их было не двое, а четверо, и от осознания этого Роджер и Брайан вздохнули.

— Судя по всему, народ прямо-таки взбудоражен, что думаешь? — Роджер начал диалог первым.

— Ага, — кивнули в ответ. — Тоже волнуются. Иначе бы не пришли сюда. Столько лет прошло, а я всё ещё где-то в клубе играю какую-нибудь «Keep Yourself Alive» и не могу поверить в то, что эта огромная толпа пришла смотреть на нас. Пусть и не с нашими лицами. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Всё ты прошлым живёшь! — Роджер хрипло усмехнулся. — Пора бы уже и настоящим пожить, седьмой десяток пошёл!..

— В душе мне и тридцати нет, — возразил Мэй и поднял взгляд к небу, словно пытался разглядеть среди немногочисленных звёзд что-то такое, что ещё не видел там. — А то ты не ностальгируешь сейчас...

— Кхм, раз уж мы заговорили об этом. Знаешь, я смотрю свысока своих лет на наши ранние песни. На твои особенно…

— И что же конкретно в моих песнях такого необычного? — Брайан почти удивлённо взглянул на друга.

— Нет, ничего... я не об этом, вернее… — тот запнулся, подбирая нужные слова. — Сейчас, думаю, _я достаточно хорошо слышу тебя._

— _Звезда всё же осветила наш путь?.._ — Брайан улыбнулся _понимающе_ и прижался к Роджеру. Всё-таки конец октября, а они без верхней одежды, и холод даёт о себе знать. Хорошая отговорка для особенно любопытных. 

— Не звезда. Легенда, — поправил Тейлор, прижимаясь в ответ.

И тогда, именно в этот момент на Лондон упали первые хлопья снега. Хрупкие и быстро таящие, они кружились от слабых порывов ветра и ненадолго задерживались на лицах музыкантов, всего на несколько секунд тонкой пеленой ограждая от внешнего мира.

— Ты теперь однозначно похож на Санту, — Брайан издал смешок. — Вернее, на Белую королеву!

— На себя посмотри! Сам-то уже со снегом сливаешься, старикан! Только туманного замка тебе и не хватает, — ничуть не обиженно парировал Роджер, и его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

Пелена рассеялась, и их тут же нашли, позвали к остальным. Они машинально отодвинулись друг от друга, незаметно для других оставив за спиной намертво сцепленные руки, и пошли следом.

— Мне кажется, я наконец _дома_ , — одними губами неожиданно прошептал Брайан, когда коридор почти закончился и на них вот-вот должны были устремиться сотни, тысячи пар глаз.

Никто не услышал.

Никто, кроме одного единственного, которому он, Брайан, посвятил большую часть своей жизни; который не оставил его, прошёл с ним тернистый путь от начала и до… нынешнего момента. До конца у них ещё есть время.

— Мне тоже, — так же тихо откликнулись совсем рядом.

И сильнее сплелись пальцы.


End file.
